A Frozen Highschool
by Mysticalstoriesfrozen
Summary: Elsa is an un ordinary girl with the secret of her ice power Anna is an ordinary girl. They are sisters and besties. But one day Elsa unleashes her power in school making the school freeze. While everyone is trapped inside a war goes on. Elsa and Anna need to make painful descicsions through it. What will happen? (Ft punzie srry I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep! _Elsa groaned and rolled over in bed to face a sunny window that made her ice bed sparkle. Yes Ice bed. Elsa has these amazing powers of ice that no one not even her sister knows about! Elsa had good control over her powers until something makes her angry or fearful then she should worry but that only happened once a long time ago.

Crawling out of bed Elsa slammed her hand down on the clock to make it be quiet. Elsa ran to her baby blue dresser and dug through her clothes and found a blue shirt that fell off one shoulder showing the tank top strap she put on skinny jeans and converse. Finishing off she out her hair into a side braid. She looked at herself in the mirror "this isn't me one day I will show myself" she whispered before grabbing her bag and running downstairs to her sister.

Anna on the other hand was the complete opposite of her sister. Instead of white blonde hair she had strawberry blonde hair. Anna is what you call more social then Elsa. Anna would rather play video games then read a book like Elsa would.

Even though they are different Elsa and Anna are super close. They shared everything or so each other thought. Anna was already in the kitchen shoving chocolate on her face but making sure it doesn't spill onto her oink tank top she was wearing. "Nice skirt!" Elsa said motioning to Anna's pink and black floral skirt. "And nice" "side braid" Elsa and Anna said. "Anna you know I will not change my looks ever I am who I am" Elsa said casually while pouring coffee into a white mug.

"Come on Punzie's car will be here any minute!" Anna said. "Yup don't want to keep cousin waiting" Elsa said. Rapunzel or Punzie has really long blonde hair that reached just below her bottom. Punzie is older then Anna and nearly the same age as Elsa and she can drive. The horn honked and the two sisters ran to the red ford that was waiting outside. "Ready for a fun, educational day at school?!" Rapunzel exclaimed sarcastically. "Let's get this over with" Elsa said as the car sped off.

The girls walked the halls Anna and Punzie talked up a storm about shopping and a store called "Forever however pulled out a book and walked down the hall. Elsa was so focused in her book that she didn't realize she was about to walk smack into Bloom. Bloom she has red hair similar to Anna but this was more fiery and more fierce. The two toppled to the ground books and papers scattered everywhere "watch where your going!" Bloom growled at Elsa. "I'm sorry!" Elsa muttered. Elsa was already standing up when Bloom reached for her arm to pull her up. As soon as her touch hit Elsa, Elsa squirmed as a hot sensation soared through her body"yr hurting me" Elsa whimpered. Bloom stared deep into Elsa's eyes before walking down the hall. Elsa touched where Bloom touched her and winced. "How strange" she thought. "It was almost like she burned me".

**Authors Note: so this is my first time writing like this I mean like I always write Elsa's POV like individually, should I write it by one persons POV or like this? Please comment this prologue was just to introduce characters! **


	2. Cuts and Bruises

Elsa sat in her favorite park bench spot. The breeze blew her braid back and her bangs danced in the wind. The sound of bird chirps filled her ears with a musical delight as her nose was stuck in a book. Elsa took a bite out of her chocolate bar as she read each paragraph with interest. Elsa was so caught up in her book she didn't hear her sister walk up to her spot. "Ahem!" Anna said while pretending to cough. "What are you doing?" She said.

**Elsa**

I looked up from my book. Anna looked lovely today! Her long pink skirt matched her flower top and flower headband that our cousin Rapunzel, or punzie made. Anna has always been protective of me. Even though I am older. She thinks I have to stop being "myself" and start being cool. Rolling my eyes playfully I looked at Anna. "So what's the good word today?" I said while reading.

"The good word? Come on Elsa! I'm doing this for you! You need to get rid of the book!" She said while swiping the book out of my hands. "And relax! Stop being so uptight and have fun!" Anna exclaimed. Giving in I scooted over giving Anna room to sit down and said "what do you want me to do?" Anna squealed and grabbed my hands "you will not regret this!" She said while digging in her bag.

"First take your hair out of your braid!" She said. Holding my hand at my braid I looked at Anna nervously before taking the elastic off. Slowly I ran my fingers through letting my white blonde hair fall in loose curls. "And put this long sleeve light blue sweatshirt over...that" she said pointing to my plain blue shirt. Annoyed I groaned and put the sweatshirt on. Anna stood up and took a few steps back.

"See you look gorgeous!" Anna exclaimed, excitement in her eyes. I looked down at what I was wearing. "This isn't me" I sighed. But now that I thought it I have never been truly me. All these years I have been hiding my secret. Honestly, I don't know who I am yet, I just know I have ice powers with no destination on what I want to do with my life. "Can I please change?" I asked Anna pleadingly but when I looked up she was on her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Sh! My friends are on their way! Act cool!" Anna said. A group of people walked up, two boys and 1 girl, Bloom. "What is it Anna? Don't you see I was in the middle of something?" She said while holding her nails out. "Mingle with Elsa she it totally cool!" Anna said. I gulped and tried to hold in my ice powers. "Leave us" Bloom said while pushing her fiery red hair back. Anna bent down to my level "remember be cool" she said. "If only you knew" I thought to myself. Bloom sat down and the two boys stood up. Bloom smirked "so what's up with this new look nerd?" She asked her eyes flaring with fire. "What do you like to do?" The boy with the blonde hair said.

"I love reading I found this amazing book with-" "and zip your not cool stupid Anna was just wasting our time again! Right boys?" She asked while snapping my fingers. Bloom leaned forward and put her hand on my shoulder. "Stop trying to be cool because you'll just melt" she said. My shoulder began to burn at her touch as I leaned down trying to escape her reach. "Let go!" I said nervously wriggling out of her reach. Bloom flashed a smile before standing up. "Bye Nerd!" Bloom said while strutting away.

I touched the burning sensation on my shoulder. Only Bloom has made my skin burn like that. It's like my ice powers don't like Bloom, I can't blame them she's a brat. "Anna?" I yelled while looking at the other benches. She left me. Sighing I stood up and began to walk home. My slippers slapped against the sidewalk as I trudged home. Thunder echoed In the skies as it began to rain cats and dogs. Sighing I tired my hair up in a pony tail as I reached our house. Opening the front door I startled Anna in the kitchen.

"Hi Elsa" she said nervously while looking at me. "Very nice. You took my keys when I was changing, you left me alone with Bloom and I had to walk in the rain!" I said while kicking my shoes off. "I made cookies!" Anna exclaimed while walking up to me with a tray of peanut butter cookies. "Anna I hate peanut butter cookies!" I said while grabby the towel around her neck and dried my hair.

"Why are you trying so hard to change me?" I asked. Anna froze in the freezer and silently closed the door, a tub of chocolate ice cream in her hands. "Nothing, it's it's silly" Anna said softly. When she turned around to grab bowls I stuck my hand out and froze the ice cream so she couldn't scoop it. "Tell me!" I said sternly.

"People are always talking bad about you I just want to help you!" Anna said. I could tell she was lying maybe we can continue this conversation later. "And where did you go with my car?" I asked. Anna stayed silent as she pounded the solid ice cream with the scooper. "What's wrong with this ice cream?" She said frustrated.

Soon it was night fall school was tomorrow and I was doing late homework with a soaked notebook. It was 11 and normally Anna would be asleep. While concentrating on math I heard Anna's faint voice "ow! Ow! Oh my gosh! It hurts!". My arm slid off my desk as I walked to my door softly. Opening it slightly I could hear Anna's pain clearly. Walking to her shut door I opened it to Anna lifting her shirt up in the mirror. "Oh my gosh Anna!" I exclaimed. She let out a soft scream as she collided with the mirror holding her side and stomach in pain.

Shutting the door behind me I ran over to Anna. "Who did this to you?" I asked.

Standing Anna up I inspected her stomach which was black and blue. There were 5 slashes on the side of her stomach and dried up blood that made it look like she didn't clean her scars in hours! "Don't touch it, it hurts!" She cried out. Tears formed at her eyes as I sat her down on the bed.

"Anna what happened what did you do?" I asked.

please review and favorite I promise it will get better! So many questions! Please review!


	3. Velanie

**This chapter has a bit of drama but remember I'm still building up so please stay with this story you won't regret it! And please review! ** "Ow!" Anna exclaimed as Elsa wiped her bruises with a cold purple towel. The sisters have been silent as Anna tried to come up with an explanation for her bruises. "Elsa wouldn't even believe me if I told her how I got the bruises" Anna thought to herself.

"Are you going to tell me how you go these bruises Anna?" Elsa asked as she lifted Anna's shirt to reveal her bruises.

Anna bit her lip and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy half her hair was in waves the other was in a messy braid, her stomach was nearly bleeding and had black and blue bruises all over and her eyes had bags under them.

Anna looked around her room helplessly trying to find an idea of what she can lie about. Anna's eyes finally landed on a thick book as she hatched an idea. "It's your fault" Anna said before mentally slapping herself. That's not at all what she wanted to say.

**Elsa **

My brain processed what Anna just said. Throwing the towel on her bed I asked "how is this my fault?" I said while pointing to her bruises. Anna looked around and I could tell she was holding back information. The only thing is she may be holding back information that is the truth and she wants to spare my feelings, or she's lying.

"Your such a nerd ok?! In case you didn't notice I'm trying to get friends unlike you, but because you just hang around and do nothing except read everyone thinks I'm like that! But I'm cool and fun!" Anna said while putting her head in her hands.

My heart wobbled. Is that really what people think of me a worthless nerd? Shaking my head I tried to think of the facts. "Anna even if that is true of not I don't think people would it you and bruise you because of me!" I said while sitting next to her.

Anna looked at me her eyes sad and her expression looking of guilt and fear "you have no idea" she whispered while grunting in pain. Looking down at the ground I decided I should leave. Anna is probably hurt and tired and has no idea on what she is saying. Besides I have homework.

"Anna I honestly think your not saying the truth your just sad and tired now you need your sleep!" I said while helping her crawl in bed. Anna began to protest but I already pulled her blanket up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Good night" I heard Anna say a faint whisper. "Night" I said before closing her door and walking to my pile of books.

**Anna **

Tall people surrounded the small building as I walked in. My fingers brushed against the burned wood as I peaked through the burnt door. A flash of red hair in a mist of intense fire made me jump back. Screams echoed as I felt cold metal around my wrists. A face I have been black mailed, and beaten by appeared when I closed my eyes. A secret I can't tell a soul is now haunting my life, my every move. Why I'm not telling anyone? I fear she will kill me.

"Help!" I yelled as I sat straight up in bed. My bruises stung as I held my side in pain. That dream was awful. A terrible terrible dream. Slowly rolling out of bed I put my hair into two braids and stuck jewels in them. The jewels shone brightly in the sunlight making me glow, literally. Putting on skinny jeans and a simple white short with a dazzling pink jacket I casually walked out of my room.

Elsa was downstairs reading while shoving a handful of chocolate drops in her mouth. Her blue eyes cautiously met mine before she smiled. "You woke up late Punzie will be here in 5" Elsa said while tossing me a real cold chocolate bar.

Cold. Everything about Elsa is cool, except her personality. When I enter Elsa's room the temperature is freezing cold. Elsa doesn't even get phased by my ice pranks. Her touch is always cold. A mystery I have been wondering about Elsa since the first time I stepped foot in her room.

A series of honks made me jump out of my skin as I made my way to the door. Entering the car Punzie's hair was frizzy and all over the place. Her make up was a bit smeared and her clothes weren't even matching. "Are you alright?" Me and Elsa asked. "Rough morning" Punzie replied while pointing to a piece of paper on her dashboard. "I totally forgot about the huge social studies project!" She said while shuddering.

**Elsa **

Lunch Bell rang making me jump out of my day dream. Silently I walked out of social studies class and mad a beeline to the cafeteria. Waiting in line is very difficult since I was surrounded by boys. They were muttering and swearing. Normally I would pull out my book but the last time I brought out a book with boys around it became muddy and torn. Boys are vicious. Finally I grabbed a tray and began to walk to a seat.

Friends were laughing, wearing matching outfits, gossiping, drawing pictures, just having fun. I realized maybe Anna was right. My life can't revolve so much around studying and reading I need to make a friend, and fast. Sitting on a bench I quietly ate my lunch in quiet.

Until an un recognizable girl sat down in front of me. She had shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, light and acne free skin, heart shaped lips and light freckles dotted on her cheeks. "My name is Velanie" she said while making eye contact with me. "I'm Elsa" I said softly.

Velanie began small talk. No one ever tried to make small talk with me. Velanie began to talk about studies and her favorite books. "What's your favorite book?" She asked me with kind understanding eyes. Gulping I looked at my food. "This is it Elsa your chance to make a friend! Don't mess it up!" I told myself before finally breaking out of my shell and saying.

"I love mystery books and books that involve unbelievable, unthinkable things!" I said with a smile. "Like magic?" Velanie exclaimed excitedly. My eyes widened "how did you know?!" I asked. Immediately we began to talk about books and more books. Mystery, thriller and even magic books. Velanie lightly brushed over one of her favorite books with a girl who has ice powers and I nearly spit out my food.

Anna walked behind Velanie and noticed me talking to her. Anna flashed a brave smile and sat next to me. "Whose your friend?" She asked while lightly bumping shoulders with me. "This is Velanie!" I said while pointing to said girl. Anna and Velanie locked eyes and stared at each other in silence. Awkward. "Have you two met before?" I asked slowly. Anna nodded her head before grabbing my arm and pulled me away "I need to talk to you" she said while dragging me out the cafeteria.

Anna brought me behind the cafeteria building. It reeked of awful dumpster smells behind the building. "ok Anna what is it?" I snapped at her. Anna looked down at her feet. "Don't become friends with Velanie!" Anna said still looking at her feet. I scoffed and folded my arms. "Are you kidding me Anna?! I'm am so sick and tired of your silly, stupid games!" I said. Anna avoided eye contact as she acted like she was fascinated at the dumpster behind me. "Why should I not be friends with Velanie? She is sweet and likes the same things as me!" I exclaimed while waving my hands in the air.

Anna looked at her bruises and I noticed her trying to come up with a lie. "Don't even try it I want the truth!" I said. Feeling my powers buzz within my I hid my hands behind my back. My ice frosted my fingertips as I tried to create something with my ice behind my back, just to distract my powers.

"Listen Elsa I know you well" Anna said. Suddenly guilt flooded me as my ice powers stopped. "No you don't know me." I said while walking away. Leaving Anna silent.

"I don't even know myself" I whispered while looking down at my hands.


	4. Undercover Investigator

Elsa was upstairs in her room making beautiful snowflakes at her fingertips. She would swirl the snowflake around her hand before throwing it up in the air. Elsa has a wide smile on her face as she and her new best friend are hanging out today.

Anna was in a heated conversation downstairs. Anna's iPhone was up to her ear, and Anna tried to keep her voice as low as possible. She was sitting on the couch and takes while petting their dog olaf. Right when Anna was about to scream something into the phone her doorbell rang.

**Anna**

"I'll call you back witch" I spoke coldly into the phone as i propped herself up on the couch. Slowly i made her way to the door and opened it.

"ugh it's you" I said to the girl standing outside the door. Velanie. "May I come in?" She asked with a hint of humor in her eyes. I wanted To puke right there. Stepping outside I slammed the door behind me. "What do you want with Elsa?" I whispered to Velanie.

She said nothing. A smirk formed on her face as her eyes narrowed down. "Why would you care?" She asked me her voice and octave lower. I pushed her into the door and got close to her face. "She is my sister! If you do anything I will find you, I know your secret remember that" I whispered while getting all up in her personal space bubble.

Velanie smiled "you shouldn't have been there brat!" She said just below a yell. Her hands twisted into a fist and she lightly punched me in the arm. But a somewhat strong force emitted from her hand so that as soon as it landed on my shoulder I fell back into the grass. "Hey!" I shrieked.

"Velanie!" Elsa yelled from her room. Crud. I forgot Elsa's window was facing the front of the house. "I'll be right down! Anna get out of the grass!" Elsa yelled as she closed her window and curtains. Velanie smirked and got real close to me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't bag me about my secret when you don't know your sisters secret!" She spat. Elsa's secret? What is she talking about? Me and Elsa tell each other everything! Right? The front door opened, clearing me of my thoughts. "Ready?" Velanie asked her face now transformed to a sweet, innocent friend. It made me want to smack her.

Elsa hugged Velanie "let's go!" She exclaimed. I watched as they hopped into Velanies car and sped off to wherever. I spit in the grass and punched the ground as I lifted myself up. "I hate you!" I whispered in a baby voice. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, I groaned and looked at the caller ID. "Perfect" I said sarcastically as I answered.

"what do you want?" I yelled into my phone. "We need you to go to the building, our usual meeting place" said the fiery voice on the other end. Goosebumps formed on my arms as I thought of that old moldy building that she was talking about. Shuddering she said "is that going to be a problem?" Finally answering I spoke "no you highness I will be there" and hung up the phone. Running into the house I grabbed the dig leash and hooked olaf to it.

He barked excitedly as his tail wagged, continuously hitting my leg. "I know I know your excited!" I squeaked in my baby voice. The voice that gets olaf so excited.

We walked down the sidewalk. The sidewalk was still a bit wet from last nights rain, olaf sniffed all over and always looked back at me. I just love olaf! We made a quick turn down an alley way. The alleyway had so much graffiti and gum on the walls and a lot of puke and possibly blood on the ground. Shuddering I made sure we quickly walked down the alley way and yelled "No!" To olaf when he tried to lick up the puke.

Quickly they made a left then right then a left turn to an old building surrounded by a large fence. It's an old abandoned prison place I believed. The place is hidden behind a bunch of other old abandoned buildings. I never questioned why the prison building is abandoned. Slowly I tied olaf to the fence and walked up to the door.

Straightening my ginger hair I knocked on the door. A secret special knock. The door opened and memories of what I saw last month flooded into my head. Shivering from the coldness I took a couple steps inside.

"Anna" said a chilling voice from upstairs. A spot light flashed to the shadowed figure standing above. Bloom, of course. She wore very skinny black pants and a black hoodie. The hoodie covered the top of her head hiding her fiery red hair. She looked at me her face pale with intricate red swirls form glittery makeup. She slowly made her way down the stairs. I'm surprised she's still breathing her pants looked so tight!

"you are beginning to question a member of the club" she said. "Why?" She asked while stopping in front of me. She pulled her hoody down, her red hair was very curly and it just seemed to poof around her head.

"I want to know why Velanie is hanging out with my sister! What are her plans? Why are you bringing my sister into this?" I asked while slowly walking backwards. Bloom tossed her hair back a few sparks flicked off her hair when she did that.

"your sister is valuable to us" she said while looking at her nails. "How? She's shy she's not like that!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the halls. Bloom raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened in shock.

"You really don't know?" She said. "Know what?" I snapped. Her heels clicked as she took a step forward. She got close to my face, she breathed on me. Her breath smelling like burned ash. "I would tell you, but that would ruin our plan" bloom said while walking away down the path of the cells.

"Excuse me?!" I shrieked. "You are digging into things that you shouldn't be digging into Anna" bloom yelled behind me. I looked at all the cells there were bones in them, some of the bars have been burned off, many looked abandoned. They all reeked of death and overused curling iron.

"this is my sister were talking about!" I yelled as I tried to catch up to Bloom. "Enough Anna!" Blooms yelled turning around fire shot everywhere in my direction as I ducked out of the way. She walked to me her eyes blazing with fury. She grabbed my neck and shoved me into the rough wall.

"Stop Interfering Anna!" She yelled her voice growing lower as excessive heat hit my neck. "Stop" I whispered while taking gulps of air. She threw me on the hard tile floor and growled. "Leave!" She yelled while pointing to the door.

Scrambling to get up I clutched my side in pain and ran as fast as I could to the door. Finally opening it I slammed the door behind me and grabbed Olaf who was yapping and barking uncontrollably. "Come on Olaf!" I yelled.

My hands were shaking so much I could barely get his leash out. I haven't seen Bloom this angry in a while. Finally me and Olaf were running to the most busiest place so Bloom couldn't get us. Not like she was following us but I felt safe around others.

We ran as far to the mall which was 2 miked away. Immediately I spotted Elsa and Velanie walking into the clothes store of Macys with like 3 large bags on each arm. I walked up to the door. "I don't see a no dog sign" I whispered and walked right in with Olaf.

I hid behind every clothes rack making sure I see Elsa at all times. If Velanie does anything, ANYTHING to Elsa I'll make Olaf attack! My heart was pumping fast as I jumped from clothes rack to clothes rack. I watched Velanies movements closely. Everything was pretty boring until Elsa walked into a changing room and Velanie waited outside.

She moved her long sleeve shirt back to reveal a thin silver wrist bracelet thing. Making sure I was still hidden in watched closely as Velanie suspiciously looked around. She tapped the wrist bracelet twice and quickly pulled back her other long sleeve revealing an identical wrist bracelet.

They began to glow and I closed my mouth shut and tried to hold my breath so she won't hear my nervousness. I watched as she shook her hands did some funky arm movement and made both bracelets touch. A bright light emitted, catching me off guard. I sat up in a crouching positions and watched as she held her arms out they turned a weird purple color and some weird digital number popped up all over her body.

Her hands grew black gloves over them and my jaw dropped. Thats it? A funky dance move, weird but yet beautiful silver bracelets, and a bright light for a pair of black gloves? Groaning I sat back on the ground and Olaf crawled on my lap.

An hour passed and I noticed Velanie becoming more jittery and looking around more. While Elsa was looking at a pair of clothes Velanie held her hand up to Elsa's head, she wasn't touching it. I noticed a purple glow emit from her black gloves. A purple digital web thing emitted from her glove. It was like she was scanning Elsa's body. I gasped but quickly slapped my hand over her mouth.

Elsa didn't even notice! Velanie watched Elsa closely as the did some weird stuff to her gloves. She brought her silver bracelet out and a holographic snowflake floated up from Velanies glove. I watched as Velanies face twisted up in fear and excitement. She shoved the holographic snowflake closer to Elsa's body and it started to glow brighter.

Unable to take it I leaned against the pillar I was leaning against. "Oh my gosh! Olaf did you see that?!" I whispered. "What was the big snowflake thing?!" I whispered a bit loudly to Olaf. Standing jump I walked away from the pillar only to run into an angered Velanie. Gasping I backed into the pillar Olaf jumped into my arms as I felt him tremble.

"Leave us a Alone!" Velanie muttered angrily as she walked away. I noticed her gloves were gone.

**Elsa**

Clumsily I tripped into the house and set my 10 pound bags down on the ground. Shutting the door I realized what time it was 9:50 "darn" I muttered. A lamp turned on in the corner of the room and Anna turned around on a swivel chair. "Where have you been?!" She asked motherly. "Out shopping, I brought food!" I said as I threw a bag from mcdonalds at her.

Anna sniffed the bag and Olaf yapped at her. "Elsa" Anna whined standing up. "No Anna I'm not gonna let you cheat off of my test tomorrow you should be studying!" I scolded. Anna froze in her tracks "oh my gosh I forgot about the test!" She shrieked.

Chuckling I picked up my bags and walked upstairs Anna following close behind. "No that's not what I was going to say! Stop hanging out with Velanie!" Anna said as I stopped in front of my room. Frustrated I set my bags down.

"Stop trying to get into my life Anna I make my own decisions! Stop trying to change me!" I exclaimed. Anna looked down and bit her bottom lip. I knew there was something else on her mind. "Talk to me Anna" I said softly while putting my hand on her shoulder. She shuddering under my touch.

"Your hands are cold" she mumbled. With an apologetic smile I took my hand off. "We tell each other everything right?" Anna asked. My blood ran cold, well colder then usual. "Yes..." I lied while looking at the floor.

"What's your secret Elsa? What are you hiding?!" Anna cried out while pinning me to the door. "I don't know what your talking about!" I muttered while pushing Anna off of me. "Elsa! Come on!" Anna wailed.

Right there I wanted to tell her but I just can't. She will think I'm some freak with powers! People will begin to know. I just can't!

"No Anna leave" I said sternly. "Can I least go in your room?" Anna said. "No" I said. She would see my ice furniture! "Why?!" Anna shouted. My powers swirled inside me as I grew angry. "Anna shut it! Your gonna wake the whole darn neighborhood!" I shouted at her.

"Fine!" She shrieked while stomping away.

Sighing I checked her door to make sure it was completely closed before opening my door and quickly putting my bags in.

I was greeted by the chill coldness of my room. Locking the door I let all my frustration out through my powers. The snow shot out at the walls from my hands as I sighed. Turning on my tv I flipped to a good channel before studying.

A twinge of regret hit me as I heard Anna's wails from her room.

**An: I'm so sorry! I couldn't think of what to write next but I got it! I promise this will be more interesting soon! Please REVIEW! More is tomorrow!**


	5. Revealing me

Anna trudged home from school. Her purple bag was slowly slipping off her shoulder as she struggled to see out of both her eyes. That little stunt Anna pulled the other day with Bloom got her into serious trouble with Blooms bodyguards in school.

Declining the many offers to be driven home by Punzie, Anna walked. Actually, limped home. Her eye was black and blue, her leg felt broken but yet she could walk. Anna felt like she took a trip to the devil himself and came out like this.

Elsa sat on the sofa at her home. She lazily flipped through the channels. Their parents had a business trip to attend to in Ireland so Elsa and Anna will be alone for a month.

Elsa couldn't help but feel something odd happening at school. It's as if a large shadow is overcasting her, as if there are so many things happening around her but she's just to blind to see it. Honestly, she began to feel that way when she met Velanie. Anna has been warning her of something. "Is Anna right? Is Velanie a distraction of some sort?" Elsa asked herself.

Picking up her phone she was beginning to dial Velanies number when the door slammed open. One look at her sister and Elsa's suspicions were becoming slowly confirmed.

**Elsa**

My attention immediately diverted to the crying, beaten up girl standing in the doorway. "Anna!" I cried out while getting up and running over. Grabbing her bag I flung It to the stairs and guided my little sister to the kitchen.

She was wincing in pain with every step she took "I'm fine Elsa" she muttered as she lowered down to the seat. "No your not!" I exclaimed while taking her jacket off and putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Now you need to tell me everything that happened and if you lie that will be rock bottom" I said while walking over to the freezer.

Using my powers I super froze an ice pack that was hidden behind the boxes of frozen pizza. Anna stayed silent as I brought the ice pack up to her bruised eye. Every time she cringed I cringed. With every small tear she shed, a part of me cried out for her and died inside. "Anna, tell me" I murmured while getting to her level.

She looked at me right in the eyes. The atmosphere changed to tension as her eyes squinted accusingly at me. "Let's talk about you first" she snarled. Throwing the ice pack down I stood up. My braid swinging over my shoulder as I stomped a couple steps away.

"I can't believe you!" I said in frustration. "Elsa what are you hiding?! You haven't been yourself lately!" Anna cried out slowly standing up in her seat. Immediately I made her sit back down and stared at her. My ice powers swirled to my hands as she nudged away from me "your hands are ice...cold" she said trailing off as if following a distant memory.

"Elsa, your hiding something you haven't been yourself, if you tell me now we can work the issue out together!" Anna exclaimed, her eyes glassing over. We locked eyes, both breathing heavily only my breath was nearly ice. She wouldn't back down.

"I have never been my true self" I finally shouted while walking away. "What?" Anna murmured.

All my life I have been hiding my ice powers, acting to mom and dads expectations of me hiding it, when high school began I didn't know wether to go good or bad I let the fear of my ice power secret getting out control me. It controlled me to the point where I was anti social and not being me. "Anna stop changing the subject something is happening to you, if you don't tell me I will go to the principle!" I threatened.

"This is your fault!" She yelled. My mind swirled with so much pain I skinned to face her direction "how?!" I cried out tears forming at my eyes as I lightly grabbed Anna's face in my hands. "I try to fit in, your just too weird, awkward, anti-social that everyone is beating me up for it!" She shouted while waving her arms in the air.

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. Anna immediately stood up and pointed a shaky finger at me "maybe it's you who is ridiculous! Ugh! You don't understand anything!" Anna cried out as she quickly hobbled up to her room.

What. Just. Happened. Sitting down I created a large floating snowflake with my hand. Releasing the power through my snowflakes is what I always do. She's suspicious of my powers. But I mean, how? Why? Why now, off all the times how come at this moment?

**Anna**

"I'm sorry Elsa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" I cried into my pillow. My legs were aching so much, my stomach was throbbing but my heart was melted. I just completely blamed these scars and bruises on Elsa. My anger of trying to find out what she was hiding, what dirty little secret she was keeping from me just pretty much exploded. My words hurt Elsa, I could tell in her soft blue eyes that tears were spilling from.

My pillow muffled my sobs as Elsa walked in. "Anna" her voice soft as she pushed something icy cold at my legs causing me to gasp. "You always find freezing cold objects" I said. Every time Elsa pushes something cold on my bruise I think of the holographic snowflake that Velanie had when she scanned Elsa.

Maybe Elsa is secretly into snow business and she finds the coldest of cold ice objects and shove them in her room. Maybe she kills and freezes them and-woah! Why would I think that?!

"I want you to take me to the bullies!" Elsa whispered causing me to quickly sit up! "No!" I groaned through the pain. Fluffing my pillows up, Elsa slowly leaned my pained body snug against the pillows. "Why not?" Elsa whispered while wiping some mud off my face.

"You just can't, your weak and they will beat you up harder then me! I won't let you get hurt!" I whispered while grabbing her hands. Elsa looked at me slightly disbelieving me. "Anna I'm stronger then you think, I'm not the kind of girl you think I am!" Elsa said while putting my hands lightly in my lap.

"Elsa! No! That is that!" I exclaimed a bit harsher then I wanted. "Alright" Elsa murmured. Her sadness killed me but it instantly made me remember what I bought right before school early this morning. "I have something for you! I chirped.

Elsa's face livened up, she has a thing for presents. Rummaging into my pillow I pulled out a sparkling blue box with a large white bow at the top. Her eyes glowed with excitement as she tore open the wrapping and lifted the lid off. A smile turned up on her face as her hands slowly lifted the object.

"How did you know I like snowflakes?" Elsa asked while holding up a light blue sparkling snowflake necklace. She clipped it around her neck and admired it "your room is always cold, and during the winter you always have snowflake patterns!" I said as she hugged me.

****** The next Day******

**Elsa**

Staying a safe distance away from Anna I had been following her around all day. The lunch bell rang and I immediately caught up behind her as she walked out of history. Pulling out a book I pretended to read as I watched Anna from afar.

Anna held a book in one hand and twirling her hair around her finger in the other hand. "Come on learn this stuff" I heard Anna murmur. Sighing I decided to look at my surroundings, Not that many people were down here today it seemed like only 15 people were scattered around including me and Anna. Looking up from my book I saw Anna freeze in her tracks. Panicking I looked around and hid behind the lockers that was right next to the garbage can.

Sighing I brought my braid over my shoulder and peeper over. Anna was still frozen in her spot, I don't think she saw me. Closing my book I shoved it into my bag quickly before peeking over at Anna again.

This time 3 tall guys, about 6 feet walked to Anna. "Leave me alone I didn't tell I swear!" I heard Anna's fearful voice whimper. The tall guys wore black suits with sunglasses, they looked like they were from the F.B.I or something just by the way they circled around Anna.

My blood ran to ice as it felt like something wasn't right. The atmosphere seemed to change to a killer atmosphere. It feels like a horror movie without the scary music playing in the background. "Blooms orders" the guy with the small mustache said. Bloom?!

With a racing heart I leaned back against the locker, soaking in what is going on. Gripping onto my snowflake necklace i thought of Anna. Nothing is as important as Anna. Would I risk my secret for her though? Absolutely. Fear shot all throughout me as my hand trembled to my bangs. Pushing them back I felt ice slowly seeping out of my feet. "No!" I whispered softly.

Peeking back at Anna I noticed she was now backed up into the locker. The guys face dangerously close to hers. "I said I didn't" Anna shakily said. "We don't believe you" the guy said after a short silence. A gasp escaped from my mouth as I noticed his hand seemed to be electrocuted.

His fingertips was illuminating with purple before he slammed his fist into Anna's stomach. "No!" I shrieked. Right there, right then I let the storm go. Completely forgetting my pain I took a bold step out into the open "yo!" I yelled immediately grabbing the men's attention. "Let her go!" I shouted at them with hands on my hips.

The guy with the blonde hair threw Anna on the ground behind him "Elsa" I heard her whimper. "Oh yeah? And what's the little girl going to do about it?" The guy with spiky black hair snapped. A crowd had begun to form around us, the students were murmuring and chatting, holding their phones out possibly recording everything.

"This!" Anna cried out weekly. She quickly stood up, even though her arms were bleeding. She whacked the mustached dude in the head with the thick book. He immediately fell to the ground. Anna tried to retaliate and smack the next guy with the book but he grabbed her hand and punched her in the jawline. Anna screamed as she was shoved into the locker.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I ran full speed towards the men. Immediately I slung my heavy bag off my shoulder and threw it at the guy holding Anna up against the locker. He fell with a thud on the ground "go!" I yelled at Anna who was already scurrying away.

Another man stood up, the one Anna hit earlier. Running I did a twirl and high kicked the mustache dude in the face. Twirling around to get my balance my braid came apart to let my hair spiral down in loose waves down my back. Smirking I got in fighting position, fists up ready to punch, kick and do my worse. "Elsa!" I heard Anna cry. Flipping my hair behind me I snapped the guys a look.

The tall mustache dude glared down at me wiping blood off mouth. "Your a brave little munchkin. Brave but _stupid_" he snarled. "Oh yeah?" I teased while using hand motions telling him to come at me "hit me with your best shot" I yelled.

Growling his hands glowed purple as he threw punches at me, I dodged them moving the opposite side. I swerved left, right, then left. He did a high kick but I ducked under his leg. Ducking to the ground, I did a twirl with my leg sticking out, a motion to try to knock his other foot off the ground so he would fall. He jumped over my moving leg. Students watched with open mouths as I heard them breathing loudly.

Jumping up a fist was nearing my face at light speed. Immediately my hand stopped his punch. Squeezing my hand I kept his fist still. The students were gasping and exchanging silent conversation. He squirmed and looked at me a hint of fear. "One last chance" I snarled.

"Not without the one" the guy said. "Wrong answer!" I shouted. My hair flew back as all my ice powers, every once of ice, snow, sleet, hail, all forms of ice were shot up to my hands. I blasted immense ice powers out of my hand that held his fists. Everyone let out a scream as his whole arm froze as he flew into the lockers with so much force that he broke into it.

The real fight began as men came at me in all directions.


End file.
